


Stay (I need you here right now)

by Hawwkgirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, thallen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some cute short Thallen, where Barry doesn't want Eddie to go into work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay (I need you here right now)

Barry snuggled into his sleeping boyfriend's arms, trying to ignore the alarm that was beeping from Eddie's end table.

Eddie shifted slightly, his eyes flickering open and he let out a small groan. "Barr, it's late, we have to get up, Singh's gonna kill us."

"Call in sick." Barry huffed, refusing to move, or let Eddie move.

"I'm not sick," Eddie replied through a yawn.

Barry groaned, his boyfriend was always so good at being so perfectly  _honest_.

Eddie struggled to move, but Barry rolled over to face Eddie and snuggled closer, not letting the other man leave. 

" _Barr_ ," Eddie said with a small sigh. "C'mon, Barr, don't do this."

"Don't want you to leave." Barry said simply.

"You have to go to work too, Barr." Eddie reminded him.

Barry shook his head. "Already texted Joe to tell Singh I'm too sick."

"Are you not feeling okay, Barry?" Eddie asked quickly, pressing his palm to Barry's forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever..."

"It was today..." Barry said quietly. "Today's the anniversary of her... of that night."

Eddie's eyes widened in shock as he quickly understood, he wrapped his arms around Barry and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Oh Barr... I forgot I'm so sorry. What can I do to make today easier for you?"

"Stay?" Barry asked, looking at Eddie with his puppy dog eyes.

Eddie bit his lip. "Barr... Where's the phone?"

It took a split second for his phone to be in his hands and he dialed Singh's number while Barry sat, watching him.

Once Eddie hung up, he tossed his phone onto the bedside table and turned around to face Barry, leaning in and quickly kissing him. "So what do you want to do today?"

Barry shifted, thinking. "Can we make blueberry pancakes and eat them while watching Mulan? It was Mom's favorite movie..."

"Of course, Barr. That sounds wonderful." Eddie said softly, gently running his fingers through Barry's hair.

"Thanks Eddie." Barry said, smiling slightly. 

Eddie smiled, leaning in and kissing Barry again. "Of course, Barry. Anything for the love of my life."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, I don't really know what happened with the writing, but I had a plan for it but forgot it so I just wrote what I wrote and I like it so idk.  
> Kudos and Comments are always loved.  
> Peace =)


End file.
